Enough Is Enough
by soulprincessangel
Summary: For months Frank has tried to get close to Kim but keeps getting shot down. Finally sick and tired of all the ridicule and embarrassment he makes a drastic decision that will change the lives of all those involved.
1. Kim

Jack, Milton, Jerry and I were on the school field. It was lunch but Milton insisted that we all start revising for the upcoming exams. But that was just making me stress more. I lay on my back looking up at the sky, watching as the clouds drifted above.

"What you doing?" Jack asked.

I turned my head to my right and there he was doing the same as me. "Just watching the clouds and trying not to panic about the exams"

And Frank who recently seems to be wherever i go, ready with a compliment or asking to do something for me. It was starting to annoy me, more than usual.

"You will be fine" Jack said taking my hand. "you always are"

"You would do better if you both started to revise sooner" Milton said.

I sighed "Milton don't worry me, Julie and Donna are going to the library after lunch to revise. You should come with us"

"Nah thanks we are going to do some at my house" Milton said.

"Hey Kim you are looking lovely today" Frank said.

I sighed. "Frank you are blocking my sun" i said "what do you want now?"

"I wanted to ask will you go to dinner with me?"

Honestly it took all of my strength to keep a straight face and not to laugh.

"Kim he is so out of your league" Jack said standing up.

I jumped up. I had an idea of what would happen next, its been happening a lot lately Frank has been following me and Jack. Jack tries to defend my honour and they end up punching each other. "Frank think about what you are going to do"

Frank's face was turning redder and redder. He exploded with rage and thrust his fist towards Jack. I jumped in his way and blocked his punch with my arm.

I held him back and then pushed him to the ground "You shouldn't have done that"

"Kim leave him he's not worth your time or energy" Milton said snapping his book closed. "Come on we better walk back to class"

"you are so right" i said.

Jack put his arm around my shoulder and towed me away As we walked I glanced back at Frank who glared back at me.

"Hey beautiful" Frank said cornering me at the library.

"Not going to work Frank" I said rolling my eyes as i ducked under his arms.

I grabbed the book i needed and walked back to where Donna and Julie were sitting reading a book.

"Seriously what do you see in Brewer?" Frank asked.

I thought for a moment as i sat down "That's a tough one care to help me out girls?"

"Jack has brains, he's kind, considerate" Julie said

"Jack is hot, has great hair, lovely dreamy brown eyes and never fights for no reason unlike you" Donna said.

They both laughed.

"Frank i don't like you in that way. It will never ever happen. I like someone else" I said truthfully. "Besides its none of your business with Jack"

Julie whispered something to Donna and they both laughed.

"SSH!" The librarian snapped.

Donna, Julie and I laughed again once the librarian had disappeared behind the stacks.

"Come on we better revise before we get kicked out" Julie said opening her book and flicking through the pages "We'll start with... Hey Donna what are you writing?"

Frank turned and went back to his friends.

Donna shrugged her shoulders, waited until Julie wasn't looking and flicked a note at me. 'read it' she mouthed.

Frank's looking us whts goin on wiv u 2?

I shrugged my shoulders.

'What is going on?' she mouthed.

I sighed and scribbled a short quick explanation of what happened on the field and passed it to her.

She read it and laughed, looking at Frank "What a joke"

Julie snatched the note off her and read it too. "Loser" she said loudly.

The librarian's face appeared in the middle of a book stand. "I will throw you girls out if i have to tell you to shush one more time!"

"Kim you're not interested are you, in Frank i mean?" Julie whispered, ignoring the death stares we were getting from the librarian.

I shivered just at the thought of me and Frank, together. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Eugh that is disgusting. I will probably be brain damaged before i even consider that. Quick happy thoughts before i throw up everywhere with that lovely thought.

I shook my head "definitely not. Like i said to Frank there is someone else i like"

"Who?" Julie asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

Donna and Julie looked at each other

Like Donna and Julie said before I like Jack for many reasons but the main one he treats me like an equal especially when we are sparring. He's always been there for me and i literally can't remember what my life was like before i met him.

I kept my head down. Please just leave me alone, Frank. It will never happen! Don't keep persisting he's only going to hurt himself.

"You bitches" Frank snarled.

Donna gulped, her eyes had got really big in shock. Her mouth hung open. I have never ever seen Donna lost for words until now.

Julie whispered, she looked absolutely terrified almost to the point of shaking or trembling. "Don't look behind you"

I didn't have chance as a big bang shook the school.


	2. Jack

Milton, Jerry and I sat in the side hallway on the second floor of our school, opposite the lift. It was kind of private, especially since there was some study classes on. We should be in that study class however Milton persuaded us to sit in a hallway so that he could play teacher (in other words be a total nerd). He read out of one of the textbooks while Jerry and I were supposed to be listening to him and taking notes but since Jerry was too busy making paper aeroplanes and i just couldn't concentrate because i couldn't stop thinking about Kim we weren't doing well.

There was a loud bang.

I could hear screaming from the classroom next to us.

"What was that?" Milton asked.

I shrugged my shoulders "Maybe a science experiment gone wrong"

Jerry flicked his paper aeroplanes at us both "You two worry too much it'll be nothing"

I shook my head, i wasn't convinced. It sounded too loud to be just nothing.

"Knock it off Jerry!" Milton snapped. He sighed "Come on the girls will be revising so should we"

I agreed with Milton, he was right: i know that Kim is stressing and i am sure that Julie is too. Kim wants to go to some prestigious karate school in Japan but to get in she needs to ace all of her exams. Julie wants to be a vet so she needs to ace the sciences.

Jerry waved his hand in front of my face. "Yo dude what's been going on with Kim and Frank?"

Did i actually have an answer for that question?

I laughed. "I don't think that Kim even knows herself. I hardly think that Frank understands himself"

I told them all about Frank's attempts to try win Kim over and steal her attention. But after seeing most of his failed attempts I don't think that we need to worry that Kim would ever consider dating Frank. I hope she finds that idea as ridiculous as i do.

"And you? What do you think about it all?" Milton asked.

Jerry nodded "It must make you jealous"

I smiled "There is nothing going on between us and anyway there is nothing to be jealous of. Do you two honestly think that Kim would actually be interested in him, especially after every daft advance he has made towards her?"

They both shook their heads.

"She likes you" Jerry pointed out.

I hit the back of the head softly "We are just friends"

I found it hard to hide my smile. The truth is that i do like her and i think i always have, ever since that time i first saw her in the school cafeteria. I never told anyone that. She looked extremely beautiful that day with the hardly any make-up, her lovely blonde hair tied back in a pony and that was before i got to know her.

"Yo earth to Jack" Jerry said impatiently waving his hand in front of my face again.

I blinked my eyes.

"You were away with your angel" Milton said.

"Give it a rest" i said "If anything does happen between us two it will happen before you hear of it"

Suddenly all the classrooms near to us emptied quickly and loudly. What on earth is going on?

"Quickly you three outside now!" A teacher barked at us. "All of you quiet!"

"What is going on?" Milton asked.

"I don't know but as quick as you can move go" She said as we followed everyone down the stairs and out into the yard.

What on earth is going on? There is no fire drill. There is no alarm going off. Everywhere is quiet like a ghost town. Like everything is dead. The teachers looked panicked even though they were trying to hide it. Aren't they meant to keep calm at all times?

"Have you seen Kim yet?" I asked Milton as i looked everywhere for the girls.

He shook his head "Any clues for what's going on?"

"Not yet" Jerry said, he tried to force his way through everyone on the yard to check that our friends made it out okay.

"I hope its nothing serious" Milton said.

I pulled out my phone to check to see if Kim or Julie had text me. No such luck. "Have either of you had a message off the girls?"

They both shook their heads.

Milton looked like he was going to be sick "Why do i have a bad feeling about this whole situation?"

I don't know how i feel but i guess i am more worried now about the girls. It isn't like Kim not to text but maybe with them being in the library her phone is turned off.

"Well its not everyday that they cancel lessons without telling us a reason why" Jerry said

Milton and I smirked "Normally you are the reasons why the classes get cancelled" we reminded him.

"And you both should be thanking me" Jerry said proudly "The sub sinker always wins"

" i wish they would tell us why they've cancelled classes and made us all come out here" Milton said, ignoring Jerry's remark about the sub sinker "My laptops in there"

I agree with Milton, i want to know why classes have been cancelled, why we weren't allowed back in the school and why the teachers looked panicked and scared. And besides that i wanted to know where Kim is. Shouldn't she be outside with the rest of us?


	3. Julie

**Julie **

It was just a normal day. Well as normal it can be when we are only thinking of exams, exams and grades that we have to get to get into our chosen colleges. I shouldn't be worried but I am because I really want to go to vet school and I need A's in every subject to get onto the best course. Everyone says that I'll be fine but I can't stop having this sinking feeling that something is going to go wrong with my exams and I won't be able to get in. Kim wants to go to come karate school in Japan so she's in the same boat as me and if I know Kim as well as I think I do then she is probably stressing more than me.

So I suggested that we come to the library and study here where we have all the books and its quiet.

But now Frank is here and he was chasing Kim and hoping for her attention. He turned away and reached into his backpack, to pull out something that I never thought I would ever see, but especially not in my school: a gun.

Donna gulped. I never thought I would ever see Donna speechless she always had something to say. But I guess not this time.

"Kim don't look up" I warned. I didn't want Kim to look up and influence Frank in his next decision.

She didn't get the chance.

Frank pulled the trigger and the library glass door shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. The echo screeched on and on as the noise shook the school. Hopefully everyone in the rest of the school will get out safely or at least hide and not come to the library to see what was going on.

Donna, Kim and I didn't move but everybody else ducked to the floor, hiding under tables.

How can Frank be so stupid? I can't believe that Frank would have the guts to bring a gun to school and let alone shoot it but he has. I was wrong.

Frank paced up and down the library floor. He wasn't taking notice of anybody but Kim, taking the occasional glance towards her.

No-one said a word. What was there to say? Frank was wound up and by the looks of it he wasn't going to listen to reason.

"Why Frank?" Kim asked not sounding like her usual confident self who normally defend herself against Frank.

He shrugged his shoulders "Why do you find it funny to make fun of me?"

"Frank I never meant anything by it" Kim said, sounding honestly upset that she had hurt his feelings. "Can I turn round so I can talk to your face?"

He didn't reply. He hadn't stopped pacing. Did Frank plan this? He just had to. But I wouldn't have thought he was that smart.

Kim turned round very slowly. She didn't look scared or fazed by the gun however she did keep her eye on it. I wanted to know what Kim was thinking. There was no way of knowing without asking but with Frank as wound up as he is it could be fatal asking the wrong question.

"What are you thinking?" Donna dared to ask.

"Shut up I don''t know shut up!" Frank said rubbing his head. He pointed the gun at Donna "Not another word"

"Frank they did nothing to you let them go" Kim asked. "Its me you want right?"

Again Frank said nothing.

What did Kim do that was so bad that Frank would turn to a gun to resolve it? Wouldn't it be easier to talk about it? Mind you this is Frank that we are talking about nothing is ever sane with Frank. He never actually thinks about what he is doing until after he's actually done it. Typical guy.

Luckily Milton is not like that and I know that if there is anything wrong we can talk it through and sort it out by listening to each other. Its too bad that Frank doesn't feel like he can do that. It would be a lot easier and not risking anybody's life.

Frank sat down on the table in front of us and started to play with the gun.

"What do you want to achieve?" I asked even though I knew that Frank probably didn't know the answer himself.

Frank pointed the gun at the library window and shot, blowing a hole through the window. "Don't push me I know you've been turning Kim against me" he snapped.

"No we haven't. Its Kim's decision whether she wants you or not" Donna said.

I'm scared that someone is going to get hurt. Frank keeps messing with that gun and I don't know I long I can last being sat here terrified of what he may do whether it be accidental or on purpose.

Donna took my hand and held it tight. At least I am not alone. At least I have my two best friends with me but I honestly do not know what I would do if Frank hurt any of us.

Kim still hadn't said much. This wasn't like Kim or maybe she was planning hat she should do. With Frank in a state like this we had to be careful that he didn't shoot at one of us. I just hope that Kim was thinking of a way to get us all out of this.

Hopefully Milton, Jack and Jerry are not still in the school and have got out safely. I hope that they don't get any stupid but charming ideas like they need to break back into school to save us. Although that would be pretty cool I think that it would be better if they stayed away especially because Jack and Frank have never seen eyes to eye. From what Kim had told me Frank had been jealous of Jack because of his karate skills and because he lost Kim from the Black Dragons to the Wasabi Warriors. I can't imagine what would happen if Jack came here to save Kim and Frank ended up shooting him. Kim would probably murder Frank.


	4. Milton

School was always my safe haven. I always thought it would be safe no matter what, a place of learning and where i would prosper and grow. But within minutes that has all changed and no-one has bothered to explain why this has happened.

School has now been disrupted and not for any of the usual excuses such as fire drills. Lessons are cancelled and all of everyone's belongings are still in the school.

I am glad in a way that we decided to hang about here rather than revise at my house, not only because my father would just disrupt us with all his experiments but we wouldn't have a clue what on earth is going on here. Well that doesn't really help us being here as we don't actually know yet what is going on but hopefully we will soon.

The most distressing thing about this is we haven't heard off or seen the girls yet not since i saw Kim on the field but still its worrying. Especially because Julie normally texts me by now. It was making me sick with worry just thinking about it, not knowing if they are safe or not. All we can do is hope and wait for the best even though it is not helping in slightest and the teachers look as terrified as we feel. They've barely spoken a word to us since we got out of the building, apart from every so often asking us to be quiet which some of us do better than others.

There was another bang and we all ducked to the ground.

Panic erupted around us like a volcano that had been lying dormant for thousands of years. People were crying, whispering shouting questions.

"Everybody stay down" our headteacher snapped.

"I think that was a gun shot" Jerry swallowed hard, I have never ever seen Jerry look that pale before. I wonder why he thinks that bang we heard was a gun shot.

I looked up at where I thought the sound came from, i could see something round like a crack in the middle of what I thought was the library window on the third floor.

It was hard to for me to believe, almost something out of a nightmare or a tv series or a film so I shook it off. A gun at school that was absolutely ridiculous. I never thought i would say those words together in the same sentence. I never thought it could be true. I never thought that something like this would happen so close to me.

I was struggling to fight back how sick i felt right now, my friends the girls Kim and Julie are missing. What if Kim and Julie are trapped? What if they are hurt, unconscious even and can't call for help? What if we don't see them again? What if someone is badly hurt?

I shook my head. I have to stop thinking of the worst and start hoping for the best. It is the not the best situation but I have to start thinking like Jack does and be braver and worry less.

I threw up. I felt absolutely horrid but it was probably nothing compared to what is going on in the school. A gun can kill, A gun can severely injure. Sickness just makes you feel like utter rubbish but at least you are alive. And there is no blood with sick unless you are terribly unwell.

"Wow that is horrid dude" Jerry said.

Jack shook his head "No" he pointed to the school "what's going on in there is horrid. And I don't know about you two but I think that we should try to find out about our girls"

Jerry and I nodded in agreement, we can't just stay out here and worry about them we have to do something.

I stood up and wiped my mouth "Jack is right we have it much better out here"

I know Kim can deal with a stressful situation but i am not sure about Julie. Julie is the nicest person i know. She is the kindest, sweetest person in the whole word despite being the complete polar opposite to her uncle. But even if Kim can defend herself in hand to hand combat no one can protect themselves against a gun.

I wish i knew what Jack was thinking. He hadn't said much at all about Kim and know he is just as worried as i am about her.

I swallowed hard, the rotten after taste still there stuck in the back of my throat, "You don't think Frank is to blame?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders he was pacing up and down on the yard but he got faster and faster.

I guess mentioning Frank's name was a bad judgement call. Ever since the first dojo match between us the wasabi warriors and the black dragons then Frank and Jack have been mortal enemies especially where our Kim is concerned.

"There must be a way of getting inside without being detected or putting anybody else in danger" Jack said speaking to himself "Come on Jack you can think of this"

If anyone can work it out then Jack can, he's always been good at coming up with plans and ideas and convincing whoever he needed to help implement them. If it was me i would be rubbish, yet ask me anything to do with science and i am your man but when it comes into getting into a building that is more Jack or Jerry's scene. Its like we don't really have anything in common apart from our karate, yet our skills compliment each other its strange.

"I've got it" Jack announced moments later.


End file.
